Hope Cougars
Hope Cougars (sometimes known as Lenny's gang) is a street gang that are active in Hope, South Dakota. Background The gang was formed by 6 childhood friends in Hope, and led by Lenny Dexter. The gang holds particular sway in the town of Hope due to being lead by him, as he's the son of Blake Dexter, the primary benefactor of the town. Throughout the Shaving Lenny mission it can be seen that the police of Hope do not hinder the gang in any way because of this affiliation. Operation Mountain Lion Being tired of life in Hope and being under control of Lenny Dexter, Tyler Colvin thinks up a plan to kidnap Victoria from Dexter Industries and sell her off to the competing arms company, Stallion Armaments. He convinces childhood friends Landon Metcalf, Gavin LeBlond, Mason McCready and Luke Wheeley to join in on this, though at the time of Shaving Lenny, LeBlond is still skeptical towards the plan. They intend to pull this off without Lenny Dexter. During the planned abduction, Colvin is supposed to serve as headquarters, Metcalf and McCready will do the dirty work, LeBlond will be the driver and Wheeley will be lookout. However, before the plan can be executed, all five are assassinated by Agent 47, and their former leader Lenny Dexter, whom they were planning to rebel against, is kidnapped by him. ''Hitman: Absolution'' They are first seen in cutscenes early on in Hitman: Absolution, wherein Lenny Dexter appears wearing their customary uniform. Eventually, as Wade lays dying in the Rosewood Orphanage, Lenny Dexter kidnaps Victoria and departs to Hope with her. This puts Agent 47 on their trail. After discovering their location, the entire gang is killed within the missions Shaving Lenny and End of the Road. The last reference to them is a Hope Cougars varsity jacket seen in Lenny Dexter's room in Blackwater Park. Gallery Lenny Dexter File Photo.png|The Hope Cougars leader, Lenny Dexter. Hope_Cougars'_car.png|The Car of the Hope Cougars, possibly owned by Lenny Dexter Hope_Cougars.png|All of the members of the Hope Cougars, including Lenny at his car Tyler upclose.png|Tyler Colvin, the mastermind of the Hope Cougars' various schemes. Landon.png|Landon Metcalf, an enforcer for the Dexter family and the Hope Cougars. Gavin File photo.png|Gavin LeBlond, the go to guy for cars and vehicles for the Hope Cougars. Cougar low level enforcer.png|Close up of Mason McCready. Operation_Mountain_Lion_"briefing".png|LeBlond and MetCalf planning Operation Mountain Lion Operation Mountain Lion planning board.png|Operation Mountain Lion planning board showing the Cougars' involvement with Stallion Armaments and mentioning Waikiki. Trivia *In the Shaving Lenny preview, it was shown that the Hope Cougars' uniform was intended to be available as a disguise, though it was apparently removed from the final game. *Various Cougars sometimes mention a former member named Darian, who was apparently killed for betraying the others. When players approach Lenny with a melee weapon in End of the Road it is suggested by his response that Darian was somehow beaten to death by the rest of the gang members. *Underneath Victoria's photo on the planning board, the words "I'd do her!" are written even though she is only 16 years old. It is unknown who wrote this however dialogue in the barber shop segment implies that it was Lenny. Category:Hitman: Absolution organizations Category:Organizations